Thunderstorms
by IceBlueWings
Summary: GaLe. Oneshot.Panther Lily is comforted by Levy during a thunderstorm, and Gajeel decides to give her comfort from the cold.


**Thunderstorms**

Dark clouds gathered and the sky rumbled. It was only a matter of time until a storm would occur, and there was no doubt it was going to be a thunderstorm. Levy walked into the guild just in time when the rain started to pour, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to leave the guild until the rain stopped. At least the guild had a little library and she could spend her time reading books. Sometimes she slept over in the guild library in the comfort of the books, and it just proved how much she loves reading.

"Hey, Levy." Macao and Wakaba said as Levy said her greetings to them. A few other guild members greeted her as well as she was walking towards an empty seat. She contemplated on ordering a glass of juice when she spotted a familiar dragon slayer munching on iron. Smiling, she decided to sit on the opposite side of the table.

After everything that has happened following Grimoire Heart's invasion on Tenrou Island, she figured that they were on better terms. In fact, she hoped greatly that they were on better terms, because she could not deny that she cares for the man much more than she ever thought she would. He wasn't the nicest and friendliest guy around, but he was still a great guy. "Hi, Gajeel." She said, as he popped an iron into his mouth, crunched it into pieces with his sharp teeth and gulped it down.

"Yo, shorty." He said indifferently. She dismissed the nickname that he called her with, and she simply smiled. He turned his attention back to his meal when a sudden, loud and sharp noise erupted after a second of flashing light, startling nearly everyone in the guild. Gajeel was one of the few who wasn't bothered by it, but he noticed that the spot where the little blue mage sat was now empty. Curious, he stood and looked at the floor on the opposite side of his seat, and saw Levy on the floor with her hands clutched at her book. He snickered as he sat back down.

Levy exhaled as she tried to calm her startled heart, getting back on her seat. Her face flushed from embarrassment at Gajeel's amused expression, and then she pouted. "I was just surprised, that's all." She said. Thunderstorms could become pretty bad sometimes, and she was telling the truth. She wasn't afraid of thunder, but they startle her.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Gajeel said, looking even more amused. Once he was done, he got up from his seat and went to the counter, possibly ordering a drink or maybe another meal before going to the washroom. Levy sighed and wished he paid more attention to her, but that would just be wishful thinking. She moved her feet a little and bumped into something soft. Surprised, she looked under the table and spotted a little furry creature trembling as he placed his paws over his ears.

"Lily…?" She called out to the Exceed, and he turned to look at her. Her heart tugged on his trembling state and she gave him a gentle smile. His face turned red in embarrassment, when thunder crackled again, this time a little calmer than the previous. Nevertheless, he shook again and his body did not cease from trembling. Poor thing, she thought in concern. "Lily, come here." She said. "Does Gajeel know you're under here?" She asked.

The dark Exceed scooted closer to her legs. "P-Probably not." He managed to say. "I'm quite fine here, thank you, Levy." He said hastily as the sky rumbled.

"Oh come on, Lily." She held out her hands to him. "You'll feel much safer in my arms, so come here." She said with a smile. "Trust me." But the Exceed refused the budge, and thunder cracked once again. He leaned onto her legs and she could feel him shake. He really must hate thunder. Seeing that the Exceed isn't going to move any closer to her, perhaps out of pride, she picked him up and into her arms. He gave a tiny yelp as he was placed on her soft lap, with her arms circled around him gently. He sat there in slight surprise, but her warmth and her snug hold on him started to comfort him. "See, doesn't it feel much better here?" She asked softly, her gentle voice relaxing him.

She giggled. She knew he was a grown Exceed, and his other form was much, much larger than her and he easily towered over her, but right now he was this little adorable cat that needed attention. Not because he's small, but because he was just as normal as anybody, human or Exceed. People can be afraid of thunder, and Exceeds can be too. She stroked his head as his paws fell and eased in her arms, the rumbling skies and flash of light bothering him less now. Levy started to hum a little tune that he could hear, and although he felt a little surprised at how comfortable he was, the tune she hummed nearly lulled him to sleep.

Levy sneezed lightly, bringing Lily to her attention. She rubbed her nose and smiled. He was warm because he was in her arms, but the wind was blowing strong and into the guild, effectively bringing the temperature down. "No worries," She said with slight sniffling. "I'll just get a blanket later." She hugged Lily closer to her, when a big, scary looking dragon slayer appeared beside her. She looked up at Gajeel.

He looked upset. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously, wondering what made him so upset. He seemed fine before. Gajeel's eyes gazed at her face at first, and then down to his Exceed partner on her lap. Lily looked at him nonchalantly at first, and then his lips widened into a smirk.

Gajeel stomped his feet. "Why are you holding Lily there?" He asked loudly.

Levy was startled at his question. "Well, Lily was uncomfortable with the thunderstorm, so I thought he'd feel better if he sat here with me. You feel better, right, Lily?" She asked, and Lily nodded.

Gajeel had a feeling Lily was doing all this to annoy him. All of a sudden, the same loud and sharp thunder cracked again, and startled Levy and Lily. Levy almost fell off her seat if she hadn't leaned onto Gajeel. She blushed. "S-Sorry." She mumbled, sitting upright again.

The wind blew strong into the guild and the sound of the wind turned into whistling. Levy shivered, goose bumps forming on her skin. She sneezed again, sniffling. "I should get that blanket." She said, and Lily nodded. She placed Lily on the seat and smiled. "I'll be right back." She said as she hopped to the counter.

"Why do you get to enjoy that?" Lily heard Gajeel sulk. The Exceed smirked. Gajeel growled softly as he saw the smirk on Lily's face, and then Lily chuckled.

"You are that envious of me, Gajeel? Then why don't you just take her in your arms and fulfill your wishes?" Lily asked, making Gajeel's face blush lightly. "You know that I am just vulnerable in this weather, and she was kind enough to calm me."

Gajeel scoffed. "I know that." He grunted. "Fine. Fine, I'll do what I want, and I'll get what I want." He said, making Lily chuckle once again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Levy said as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulder. She sat down and held her hands out to Lily, and the cat came back to take his seat on her lap, when Levy gave a yelp. She was being carried up by Gajeel, strange as it was, and she felt herself being placed on his lap. She turned a bright red as she looked up at the dragon slayer. "Wh-What are you…"

Gajeel grabbed Levy's blanket and threw it aside without her realizing. "Because you're cold." He said.

"Huh? But I have my…" She reached for her blanket, but realized it was gone. "Eh?"

"Blanket's gone. You're cold. I'm here." He said stiffly, looking awkward and shy.

Levy smiled, giggling as she rest her head on his chest. "If you say so." She said, feeling Gajeel's arms circling her and his touch warming her up. "I'll be counting on you." She snuggled into his touch, while Lily snuggled into hers, and the thunderstorm and the cold didn't bother them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Just a one-shot I wanted to write for quite some time. GaLe forever~

Oh man, I hope Gajeel makes an appearance soon in the manga. I miss him so much already.


End file.
